Reptilian Rebellion - Part 1
| Image = | ImageSize = | Caption = | CampaignNum = 2a | EpNum = 12 | OverallNum = 32 | Playdate = 2019-03-16 | CampaignDate = 7 Eleint, 1488 DR | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevCampaignEp = | NextCampaignEp = | PrevPlaydateEp = |order=prev}} | NextPlaydateEp = |order=next}} }} is the twelfth episode of the second campaign (part 1) of Plan B. Synopsis Previously in the ''Forgotten Realms'' * Deep in the Mere of Dead Men, Plan B continues their stay at Castle Naerytar, an outpost of the Cult of the Dragon, in the guise of cult initiates. * In an abandoned tower, the heroes find the remains of the castle’s previous occupants: the Academy of Stargazers. * Benson is laid to rest and Rezmir leaves the castle accompanied by the Red Wizard Azbara Jos and Wilnan’s mentor, Hegron Grisk. * The lizardfolk continue their plan to rebel against the bullywug, hoping to count on Plan B when the time comes. The heroes search the castle further, looking for a method of escape once the fighting has started. Episode Recap Plan B sends Patka to investigate more of the castle. They find Rezmir's chambers, and on her office desk locate the command word ("Draezir") to the portal in the underground tunnels. After discussing the rebellion plans with Snapjaw, the heroes decide to attack after curfew when the bullywugs should be asleep. A portion of the lizardfolk will barricade the doors to the bullywugs' barracks, hopefully trapping them and Pharblex inside. Meanwhile, Skaus will impersonate Pharblex and take an invisible Wilnan and Cansteline to the barbican and try to destroy the signal drum. They succeed in bypassing the few bullywugs who are awake in the barbican, but the drum proves too heavy to move. Instead, the three defend the drum while eliminating the bullywugs on that level. Below on the main floor, Krisella and Mekssa clear the bullywugs and giant frogs there with help from a contingent of lizardfolk. Although the plan goes off without any major issues, one bullywug is able to break the line and send the signal that they are under attack. Only a moment later, after the bullywugs have all been dispatched, a lizardfolk sends a second signal communicating all is well. It remains to be seen which signal will have the greater effect... Notes * While investigating Rezmir's chambers, Patka also finds a two-foot tall statuette of a black dragon, made from actual dragon scales and claws, with rubies for eyes and diamonds for teeth. Patka absconds with the statuette, shortly after placing it in the bullywugs' barracks in an attempt to frame them. * Krisella socializes with the castle's cook, a dwarf named Tharm Tharmzid. While he complains about the lack of good ingredients available in the mere, he does provide some additional information about the cult's structure and hierarchy. He also voices an erotic fascination for Tiamat, revealing another reason some cultists may revere her that the party had not previously considered. Featured Characters Plan B * Cansteline (controlled by Ben S.) * Krisella * Mekssa * Patrick / Patka * Skaus * Wilnan New * Ermine * Tharm Tharmzid Returning * Gremlin * Megged Sibilan * Riannis * Snapjaw * Kilia Steelfist * Theo * Nicholast Zherma Mentioned * Dralmorrer Borngray * Hegron Grisk * Azbara Jos * Rebrum * Rezmir * Pharblex Spattergoo * Tiamat Loot Castle Naerytar Rezmir's sleeping chamber * black dragon statuette x1 (taken by Patka, then placed in lower bullywug barracks) Library * "Life of Rebrum" book x1 (taken by Patka, given to Cansteline)